<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Potter by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889939">Draco Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mission Lollipop [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, Cosplay, Crack, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Kidnapping, Parody, Pop Culture, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men Evolution.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frederick Dukes &amp; Lance Alvers, Frederick Dukes &amp; Pietro Maximoff, Frederick Dukes &amp; Toad (X-Men), Lance Alvers &amp; Pietro Maximoff, Lance Alvers &amp; Toad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mission Lollipop [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/637342">N/A - All of her X-Men Evolution One-Shots</a> by Red Witch.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men Evolution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Fred and Todd. They were bored, waiting for Lance to get home with the food. Also, they were becoming very bored. With the Brotherhood, becoming bored was a never a good thing. And this never a good thing always led to some chaos in the fanfic. Todd was the first to speak up. "We could go see the Harry Potter movie that is based off the first book."</p><p>"They have a movie out?" Fred commented.</p><p>"It isn't out in theaters yet," Pietro commented, his chin hitting the table.</p><p>"We could find a bootleg copy on the net," Todd commented.</p><p>"Yeah… and Lance and Mystique would skin us alive. Lance says if we are to steal anything, we are to be the ones to steal it, not someone else," Fred commented.</p><p>"Look… Lance is against stealing unless we absolutely need to," Todd commented, sulking as he did so.</p><p>"I know…" Pietro commented. "We'll make our own movie!"</p><p>"What?" Fred commented. "Isn't that copyright infringement?"</p><p>"Wow… Freddy knows big words," Todd commented.</p><p>"Hey… we can make a parody. I've always thought that Harry was a really geeky character, while that person Draco should have been the hero… he has culture!" Pietro commented.</p><p>"You would say that!" Todd snapped at him.</p><p>"Hey! You just want to be the star!" Fred commented… pouting.</p><p>"Yes… well… who has more camera appeal? We'll call it <em>Draco Potter</em>," Pietro commented.</p><p>"Oh… fine," Fred commented.</p><p>"I'll go get the costumes," Todd muttered, shaking his head. "Not to mention the cameras.</p><p>"Let's see, since I am Draco Potter, you can be Croyle and Todd can be Gorb," Pietro commented. Todd came back with a pile of clothes and other things.</p><p>It was then that Lance came in through the door. "What are you guys doing?"</p><p>The three just smiled at him, big huge smiles.</p><hr/><p>"This is Lance Alvers… I am supposed to be playing Professor Snape and filming for this… egotistical thing. We are filming the movie Draco Potter at the X-Mansion. Let's hope we don't die… because this is the craziest of Draco's … I mean Pietro's ideas. He looks like a vampire in that getup." Lance said to the camera, crossing his heart. He then turned the camera away from him.</p><p>"Very funny Lance," Pietro commented. "Now, friends… lets go into the castle Hogwarts… we deserve to after living in such a dump as we have and we shall take over their school!"</p><p>"Yeah… sure," Lance commented.</p><p>"Hey… you're just mad because they didn't give you the Potions position at the school," Todd said.</p><p>"That's Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Lance said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Hey… wouldn't that make him one of them?" Fred asked.</p><p>"Nah… he's the Slytherin head," Pietro said. He then said to the camera. "Now Draco Potter shall perform an amazing magic trick!"</p><p>Pietro sped off, and then came back, having turned off the security system. "Let's go!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Fred and Todd cheered, running straight at the front door. Todd was in front of Fred and realized his mistake when Fred slammed him into the front door. Both the door and Todd fell into the mansion, flat on the ground.</p><p>"Oww," Todd said, his eyes rolling.</p><p>"Sorry Todd… I mean Goyle… I mean Crabbe, I mean Gorb," Fred said.</p><p>It was then that Scott, Kurt and Evan came out, having heard the racket. Cyclops raised an eyebrow at them. "What exactly are you guys doing, and why are you dressed the way you are?"</p><p>"The black cloaks?" Pietro said rushing forward and pointing a stick at them. "I am Draco Potter!"</p><p>"I'm Gorb," Todd said.</p><p>"I'm … somebody," Fred said.</p><p>"And I'm stuck being Severus Snape, the Potions Master and the camera man," Lance said, a dry tone in his voice. "It was Pietro's idea, honest…"</p><p>"Now, the mighty Draco Potter shall perform as magic trick, pulling the ultimate prank on the Weasly Twins," Pietro said, suddenly purring out a roll of packing tape. Within a blur, all three were wrapped in tape. "Tada, take that Fred, George and Lee Roy Jones…"</p><p>"Vhat? I thought the book vas called Harry Potter," Kurt muttered.</p><p>"Potter is a geek and we have nothing to do with geeks," Pietro commented. "Let's march forward!"</p><p>Lance followed behind the rest of the Brotherhood as they stormed up the stairs, pretending to magic breakables from places and then dropping them. The then opened a door and Pietro peeked in. "Ohh… hello Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall."</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here," Logan growled, storming out of the den room. He made a lunge at Pietro, but the boy dodged. Storm followed out, shaking her head.</p><p>"If Storm is supposed to be Sprout…" Lance commented, pointing at Logan, his jaw suddenly dropping, as did the camera.</p><p>"Alright rock head… what ever is the matter…"</p><p>"Do you know what the characters Sprout and McGonagall are from," Lance commented.</p><p>"No…" Logan said.</p><p>Lance then gulped. "McGonagall's female…"</p><p>"And I shouldn't expect something like that from the son of someone who is a criminal psychopath…" Logan said… shaking his head. "What is this you're doing?"</p><p>"We're filming Draco Potter," Fred commented.</p><p>"Let me guess… Pietro changed it so that he can be the star of the film?" Storm said, only to have all three boys nod. Suddenly Pietro came speeding by pushing Professor Xavier in his wheelchair.</p><p>"Now what is that moron doing?"</p><p>"I'm rescuing Professor Dumbledore from this insane school,"</p><p>"If he's Dumbledore… who's Voldomort?" Storm asked.</p><p>Pietro rushed back, still pushing Professor Xavier. All four boys said at the same time, "Mystique…"</p><p>"You guys are nut jobs…" Logan said. "And I don't even know what you're talking about."</p><p>"<em>Neither do I Logan… I just hope Pietro doesn't push me down the stairs…" </em>Xavier mentally sent to Logan.</p><p>"<em>I don't think he's that maniacal," </em>Logan sent back. "Anyways, I'm retreating."</p><p>"What!" Xavier said, turning to Logan, a little bit pale.</p><p>"You're a scaredy cat," Todd commented. This caused Logan to turn around and glare at him.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"O.K. … not scared … but still a nice ginger tabby cat," Fred commented. "Ahh!" Suddenly Fred was scooping Logan into a hug. "I love Kitties."</p><p>"What the hell!" Logan said, struggling to get free without sticking out his claws.</p><p>"Ahh… the Slytherin student is hugging the teacher who is the arch enemy of his house, the anamorphic Professor McGonagall," Lance said to the camera. He then turned to Pietro. "Why couldn't he have been Hagrid? They're both kind of harry."</p><p>"Uhh… duh Lance… he's a big softy… like… oh… forgot, hey change of plans Fred… your now Hagrid," Pietro commented.</p><p>"Cool! He's my favorite character! I'm going to go take care of the grounds. Where's the lawnmower?" Fred said, hurrying off.</p><p>"Come on, let's take the Professor to go and see Hermione, Ginny and… umm… Kitty," Pietro said, pushing the Professor towards where he figured the girls would be.</p><p>'Please tell me…" Logan said, only to have storm hush him.</p><p>"Really… Logan… this isn't the worst thing they could be doing… they could be fighting."</p><p>"And pacifist in how she deals with student to Mrs. … I mean Mr. Strict… anyways… the camera has to follow the star," Lance said, he and Todd both hurrying off after Pietro. They found him in what was apparently the television room. Two of the girls were glaring at him.</p><p>"Aye am not playing with you bunch of hooligans!" Rouge snapped.</p><p>"Playing isn't what I would call what they do," Jean commented.</p><p>"It's the evil Weasel girl," Pietro commented.</p><p>"Don't you mean Weasly," Lance commented.</p><p>"Professor, you let them do this," Jean asked.</p><p>"I didn't," The Professor said, an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>"I like Harry Potter… can I play too!" Kitty commented.</p><p>"Sure!" Pietro said, pushing the Professor around even more. "You'll have to be an original character though… I've kind of run out of ones I can think of."</p><p>"Can you please stop already!" the Professor said, getting upset.</p><p>"Do you really want him to stop?" both of the other two boys said.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Alright Lance, it's your turn,"</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Rouge said.</p><p>"Sorry. Got too. Pietro… I dare you to hit on Rouge," Lance said.</p><p>"How exactly is that supposed to help," Jean commented, only to be surprised by Pietro rushing over to flirt with Rouge.</p><p>"Hi ya petty," Pietro said.</p><p>Rouge removed her glove and shoved it into Pietro's face. "Shove off ya yahoo!"</p><p>"So ends the story of Draco Potter," Lance said, handing the camera to Todd. "You keep filming."</p><p>Lance went and picked up Pietro and slung him over his shoulder. "See you guys at school."</p><p>The headed downs stairs, pasted the taped up trio and out the door, where Fred was busy mowing the lawn, not to mention making a mess of it, what with none of the paths lining up. Todd hopped over. "Yo… Fred… games over. Time to go home."</p><p>"O.K. I'm taking this as a souvenir," the big boy said, causing Lance to roll his eyes.</p><p>"I just want to get to bed,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>